Large vehicles, such as plant cutting machines, are typically operated using hydraulic systems because of the benefits of increased power and torque that the system can provide. In such hydraulic systems, a hydraulic pump generally pumps hydraulic fluid to various components of the large vehicle, such as the power steering in a combine and various actuators necessary to operate a header attached to the combine. However, the hydraulic system may not function properly when the hydraulic system cannot provide sufficient pressurized hydraulic fluid to the systems requiring hydraulic pressure. For example, a combine may necessitate additional hydraulic fluid to operate a specific function, such as lifting the header, which may cause insufficient hydraulic pressure to pass to a transmission system inside the header and consequently cause failure or harm to the transmission system.
Therefore, what is sought is a hydraulic system that can efficiently provide sufficient pressurized hydraulic fluid to specific components, such as a transmission system of a header. The disclosed invention overcomes the disadvantages referenced above by providing a header with a hydromechanical transmission in combination with an accumulator.